Vs. Pelipper
Vs. Pelipper is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. Story Crystal: Ow! Crystal shakes her hand out, finger stinging. She has a sewing needle in her other hand as she is working on sewing the tears in the Valor Lakefront picnic blanket back up. She has a printed piece of paper on “Basic Sewing” besides her. Wingull is watching along with Dawn, Conway, Ian and Piplup. Dawn: I still do not understand why you insist on trying to fix it yourself. I can just buy us a new one. Crystal: It’s more of the fact that I’m tired of the fact that all of my blankets get destroyed as we travel! I wanna be able to fix them and keep using them. Plus, I really like this one! Wingull: Wingull. Wingull flies up and lands on Crystal’s head. Crystal giggles at this. Crystal: Thank you Wingull. At least some people appreciate the idea. Conway: Oh, I think it is a smart idea to learn how to sew. I think that you have an impossible goal with how this journey’s been going. But it’s a good idea. Crasher Wake: Ah! So marvelous! Crasher Wake walks over, his face fascinated with something. Ian: Crasher Wake. Retrieving your Pokémon from Nurse Joy? Crasher Wake: I was, until I saw this perfect specimen of a Wingull! You are an extraordinary trainer! Crystal: (Stunned) M-m-me? Crasher Wake: Of course! Wingull’s coat shines brilliantly, and its calm demeanor houses such a powerful force. This Wingull is easily one of the strongest I’ve ever seen! Crystal: Well, thank you. But it really is… Ian: Hard work. The two work well together and train a lot. Crystal: (Shocked) Ian! Crasher Wake: As a fanatic of Water Pokémon, you must give me the honor of battling you and your Wingull! Of course, I’d make it an official gym battle and offer a Fen Badge as a prize. Crystal: (Flustered) Me?! Compete against a gym leader?! I don’t think… Ian: She accepts. Crystal: (Miffed) Ian! Crasher Wake: Excellent! I shall expect you guys back at the gym tomorrow! Crasher Wake walks off, as Crystal stares at Ian as if angry. Crystal: What was that all about?! Ian: A gym leader got a glimpse of your Pokémon and challenged you to a gym battle. Do you know how rare that is? Crystal: But Wingull was your Pokémon! All that strength is because of you! I can’t take credit for that! Ian: Then beat him by your own skill. Crystal: Uragh! Crystal lies face first into the couch. Crystal: (Muffled) Why me? End Scene The group returns to the Pastoria City gym, with Crystal standing in the trainer box and Ian and Piplup in the stands with Conway and Dawn. Conway: Does it feel weird, sitting on the sidelines? Ian: No. You can learn as much from watching as you can from battling. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer that still has Pokémon able to continue! Also, only the challenger can make substitutions! Crasher Wake: Alright, Crystal! Time for a battle of the ages! In the left corner, a lightweight weighing in a 66 pounds! Give it up for Gastrodon! Crasher Wake throws a Pokéball, choosing Gastrodon. Gastrodon: (Dramatically) Gastro! Crystal: Okay! Wingull, you’re up! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Dawn: Wingull already? Conway: Gastrodon is a Water Ground combo. She doesn’t really have anything that can match that. It’d be immune to Electric attacks. Crystal: Wingull, let’s start with Water Pulse! Wingull opens her beak, firing a stream of water at Gastrodon. Gastrodon takes the Water Pulse, shimmering with blue glowing energy as it absorbs the attack. Crystal: What?! Crasher Wake: Gastrodon’s ability is Storm Drain. This makes it immune to Water attacks, and then raising its Special Attack! Show off your powered up Ice Beam! Gastrodon fires an enlarged Ice Beam, Wingull barely dodging the attack. Crystal: Strong and fast. Have to figure out how to get around. Wingull, use Aerial Ace! Crasher Wake: Sludge Wave! Wingull speeds forward with Aerial Ace, as Gastrodon is surrounded by toxic sludge. Wingull stops her advance as Sludge Wave shoots at Wingull. Wingull is hit by Sludge Wave, being knocked back. Crasher Wake: Now use Body Slam! Gastrodon leaps into the air and expands its body out, burying Wingull with Body Slam. Crystal groans in anxiety, her hand shaking. Crystal: What do I do? What do I do?! Shock Wave and Water Pulse won’t work. Try a Blizzard! A Blizzard wind comes out from under Gastrodon, Gastrodon straining to remain in place. Gastrodon then lets out a cry as it hops off Wingull, her speeding forward with Aerial Ace. Gastrodon is knocked back, landing on the next platform over. Crasher Wake: Now that’s some power! Ice Beam! Crystal: Block it with Blizzard! Wingull breathes Blizzard as Gastrodon fires Ice Beam. The attacks collide as they freeze each other over, forming a glacier in the middle of the field. Crystal: (Confident and excited) Water Pulse to Aerial Ace! The glacier glows blue as it melts into water, the wave of it shooting at Gastrodon. Crasher Wake: I heard Aerial Ace! Block it with Sludge Wave! Gastrodon is surrounded by Sludge Wave, as Water Pulse crashes into it. Wingull flies through like a blur, striking Gastrodon and sending it flying through the Sludge Wave. Gastrodon skids away defeated. Referee: Gastrodon is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull! Crystal: Yes! You did it! Wingull: Wing! Crasher Wake: (Returning Gastrodon) Excellent! What a battle! I knew that it was worth battling you! Now we have the beauty of the sea! Coming in at 53 pounds! Give it up for Lumineon! Crasher Wake throws his Pokéball, choosing Lumineon. Lumineon: Lumin! Crystal: Wingull, pull on back. Wingull circles and flies back to Crystal, landing on her shoulder. Crystal draws a Pokéball. Crystal: Pachirisu, let’s go! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Crasher Wake: An Electric type! Let’s counter that! Lumineon, use Soak! Crystal: Run to dodge and dive into the water! Then release a Discharge! Lumineon spews a torrent of water at Pachirisu, who dashes off to the side and dives head first into the water. Crasher Wake: That won’t work that easy! Water Pulse! Lumineon’s eyes glow blue, as the water surrounding Pachirisu form a bubble around him. Pachirisu fires several streams of blue electricity, them unable to break free from the bubble. Pachirisu: Chippa?! Crystal: You can use Water Pulse like that?! Crasher Wake: And Soak! Lumineon appears in front of Pachirisu, firing Soak. The Water Pulse breaks as Pachirisu is Soaked, him swimming up and climbing back onto the platform. He tries to shake off all of the excess water, though most of it stays on him. Crasher Wake: Now Pachirisu is a Water type! Making it vulnerable to Bounce! Lumineon Bounces out of the water, diving straight at Pachirisu. Crystal: Pachirisu! Use Spark! Pachirisu Sparks with electricity as Lumineon rams into him, the two stalemating for a second. Pachirisu is then sent tumbling backwards, injured. Crystal: NO! Conway: That Spark was lacking in power due to the type change. Crasher Wake: And Silver Wind! Lumineon flaps its fins, releasing a sparkling Silver Wind. Pachirisu is hit and sent flying back defeated. Referee: Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Lumineon! Crasher Wake: Yeah! That’s the way! Lumineon: Lu! Crystal: (Returning Pachirisu) It’s okay. Great try. (She draws a new Pokéball.) Buizel, let’s go! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui! Dawn: Buizel?! She’s choosing another Water type? Conway: This does negate the potency of Soak. Buizel is already a Water type so it will always receive STAB from his Water moves. But that just means Wake can go all out from the beginning. Then there’s that Floatzel. Ian: Buizel has been one of her stronger battlers. It makes sense that she chose it for a gym battle. Crystal: Buizel, Water Gun! Buizel spews Water Gun fast, striking Lumineon before Crasher Wake can say anything. Crasher Wake: Fast and strong! Your Water Pokémon have incredible strength! Lumineon, go for a Bounce! Crystal: Block it with Aqua Jet! Lumineon Bounces into the air, as Buizel is surrounded in water as he shoots forward. Crasher Wake: Did you forget that we control water?! Water Pulse! Lumineon uses Water Pulse, transforming the water from Aqua Jet into a sphere, trapping Buizel inside. Lumineon continues its descent for Bounce. Crystal: (Smiling) I was expecting that! Buizel, use Sonic Boom! Buizel’s tails glows with white energy, as he swings them to release a crescent shock wave. Sonic Boom breaks Water Pulse and strikes Lumineon, ending its Bounce attack. Buizel starts up Aqua Jet in midair and rams into Lumineon. Crystal: And once more! Sonic Boom! Buizel, being right next to Lumineon, swings his tails and fires Sonic Boom at point blank. Lumineon falls and hits a platform, defeated. Referee: Lumineon is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel! Crystal: Yes! You did it! Way to go Buizel! Buizel: Bui bui! Dawn: (Sighs with relief) I don’t know why I was so worried there. Conway: Yes. She’s doing surprisingly well. She could win at this point. Crasher Wake: (Returning Lumineon) Now, this Pokémon has stopped a Giga Impact with his flotation device! Weighing in at 76 pounds, it’s Floatzel! Crasher Wake throws the Pokéball, choosing Floatzel. Floatzel: Floatzel! Floatzel lands on the platform, seeing Buizel. Buizel tenses up as he gets ready to battle. Crasher Wake: Floatzel, Bulk Up to Waterfall! Crystal: Aqua Jet to Sonic Boom! Floatzel glows with a red aura as he flexes his muscles, while Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet. Floatzel then shoots up in a geyser of water, diving back down like a Waterfall. Crystal: Now! Buizel breaks out of Aqua Jet, swinging his tails to fire Sonic Boom. It hits the Waterfall, cutting it off and ending the attack. Floatzel falls towards Buizel, who shoots up with Aqua Jet. Crasher Wake: Ice Fang! Floatzel’s fangs glow with ice energy, as he bites into Aqua Jet. Buizel is frozen in the Aqua Jet, as Floatzel throws Buizel to the platform below. Crasher Wake: Razor Wind! Crystal: Break out and use Water Gun! Floatzel’s tails charge wind energy, as Buizel fires Water Gun, blasting through the ice. He then stands up and hits Floatzel with Water Gun as he fires Razor Wind. Buizel is knocked skyward. Crasher Wake: End it with Waterfall! Crystal: Quick! Aqua Jet! Floatzel shoots up and dives with Waterfall, as Buizel charges with Aqua Jet. The two attacks collide, a torrential rain occurring as the water falls to the pool below. Floatzel lands on his feet on the platform, while Buizel crashes down into the water. He floats belly up, defeated. Referee: Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel! Dawn: Buizel lost?! Conway: He was battling his evolved form. It was a highly plausible outcome. Ian: That leaves Wingull again. Crystal: Wingull, you ready? Wingull: (Determined) Wing. Wingull flies onto the field, as she glows with pink energy. Everyone gasps at the sight of it. Crystal: What?! Crasher Wake: Incredible! Wingull morphs and evolves into a Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Crystal: Wingull, I mean, Pelipper! (Ian scans her.) Pokédex: Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Wingull. It acts as a delivery service by carrying small Pokémon in its bill. It bobs on the waves to rest. Conway: This is certainly an interesting development. Not even in battle but right before it. Crasher Wake: Now this is a battle! Floatzel, go for Razor Wind! Pelipper: Peli! Pelipper opens her bill, firing a Hydro Pump attack. Floatzel charges Razor Wind as Hydro Pump pushes him into the water. Conway: A Hydro Pump! Crasher Wake: It’ll take more than that to stop us! Razor Wind shoots out from below Pelipper, hitting her hard from below. Pelipper holds her ground, as Floatzel shoots up with Waterfall. Crystal: Got you! Blizzard then Shock Wave! Crasher Wake: Shock Wave?! Pelipper fires Blizzard, freezing Floatzel and his Waterfall attack. Pelipper opens her bill, electricity storing up. Pelipper fires a stream of electricity for Shock Wave, striking Floatzel and electrocuting him as it breaks the ice. Floatzel falls back down towards the water. Crystal: Aerial Ace! Crasher Wake: Razor Wind! Pelipper speeds forward with Aerial Ace, as Floatzel charges Razor Wind. Pelipper flies past Floatzel after striking him, the Razor Wind dissipating as Floatzel lands on a platform defeated. Referee: Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: We won! Pelipper: Peli! Pelipper flies back over and lands next to Crystal, who bends down and gives her a big hug. Crystal: We actually did it! I knew you could do it, but I didn’t know I could do it! That was so exhilarating I can barely breathe! Dawn: Excellent! She won! Ian: You say that as if you had doubt. Conway: Sounds like you didn’t. Ian: Not at all. I wouldn’t have recommended the battle if she wasn’t ready. Dawn: “Recommended?” You flat out forced her into the battle! Like you’ve done with me before! Crasher Wake returns Floatzel and goes over to Crystal and Pelipper. Crasher Wake: That was phenomenal! That battle was worth it! Here, you have earned the Fen Badge! Crystal: Oh, I couldn’t possibly… Ian: Take it. You earned it. Crystal looks at Ian, who smiles and nods with approval. Crystal nods as well, then takes the Fen Badge. Crystal: Thank you Crasher Wake. And thank you everyone. I got, a Fen Badge! Main Events * Crystal battles against Crasher Wake and wins, earning the Fen Badge. * Crystal's Wingull evolves into Pelipper and learns Hydro Pump. Characters * Crystal (main) * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Crasher Wake * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Crystal's, evolves) * Pelipper (Crystal's, newly evolved) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Gastrodon (Crasher Wake's, East Sea) * Lumineon (Crasher Wake's) * Floatzel (Crasher Wake's) Trivia * With Crystal battling, Max and Wendy are now the only travel companions to not battle a gym leader. * Crystal is the first of Ian's travel companions to defeat a gym leader and earn a gym badge. * This is the third gym leader in a row to be featured in two episodes of gym battles against two different trainers. The first was Roark and the second was Maylene. * Pelipper learning Hydro Pump is the first move that she has learned without using her Copy Keen Eye since she has been caught. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles